Josephine
|birth_place = Athens, Greece |origin = |genre = |occupation = |instrument = Vocals |years_active = 2013-present |label =Panik Records |website = |genres = }}Josephine Jessica Wendel (born in Athens, Greece on 22 August 1990), professionally known as Josephine, is a Greek singer of German and Lebanese descent. She is best known for her participation in the Europa Song Contest with the song "Magia" in the eighth edition. She has also participated in the show Your Face Sounds Familiar and has collaborated with many names in the Greek music industry such as Katie Garbi, Otherview, REC, etc. Early life Born on 22 August 1990 in Athens by a Lebanese mother and a German father. She spent the first years of her life in America and then lived for a while in Germany. When they settled in Greece, she attended a Greek-American school. She has two younger brothers and sisters from her parents' next marriages. After school, he studied Marketing - Managment at Deree College and at the same time uploaded amateur videos to Facebook where he sang pieces of well - known artists. Career 2013-2014: The beginning of his career and Eurovision While still a student, she met at one event the manager and executive of Panik Records, George Arsenakos, and after a while they started their collaboration. In spring 2013, she released her first song, "For Another Time" in collaboration with rapper OGE. The song has been a great success and in the same year, two more songs are released, "Back Against The Twilight" with Unique and "All Changing" with Snik. In 2014, he is nominated for Greece to Eurovision, with the song "Dancing Night" in verses Mark Angelo but eventually came second to the Greek final. He then releases the tracks "Love Road" and "Turn Of The Lights", and collaborates with DJ Pitsi, Dj Kass and OGE (for the second time). 2015-present: Europa Song Contest, Your Face Sounds Familiar, new collaborations, In 2015, the songs "Coming Soon" and "You And Me" are released this time as a solo artist, while he starts appearing in the Apotheke nightclub with Katie Garbi. Then, in 2016, she participates in the ANT1 show, Your Face Sounds Familiar, and appears on MadWalk 2016 with OtherView and Maria Corinthios, interpreting Meghan Trainor's "All About The Bass" song. Still, two songs are released in the year. "Summer Moments" with REC and "The Fairy Tale" with The Gatsbies. 2017 begins live shows at BOX Athens with OtherView and Melisses. In March, she released her new song, entitled "Cocktail," and shortly after, she starred in MadWalk with Konney Metaxa performing their new song "Amaxi". In November of the same year, the song "Two Drops of Water" is released in lyrics by OtherView. The video was shot in Los Angeles. In the 2017-18 season they appeared at Fantasia Live with OtherView and in the summer of 2018 he made some appearances in Thessaloniki along with Koni Metaxa and Lefteris Pantazis. On July 16th of the same year, she released the video clip of "Maya". On 18 August 2018 the Greek broadcaster ERT choose her internally to represent Greece in the eighth edition of the Europa Song Contest held in Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina with the song "Magia". Category:Artists Category:ESC 8 artists